


Too soon, or just about the right time

by Saraste



Series: Holiday ficlets 2016 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Holiday Season, Holiday fics 2016, M/M, Sillinee, christmas trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: It's December 1st, Draco is putting up a Christmas tree.





	

'No, Draco,' Harry says from the door of the sitting room, 'it's too soon!'

 

In the corner of said room, one Draco Malfoy, blond Slytherin git, ex-Death Eater, and the owner of the nicest bum Harry has had the luck to lay hands on, is decorating a fir tree. By himself. On December 1st.

 

Draco's slim long fingers still in the act of hanging a shiny, shimmering silver bauble from a branch, and he turns. 'No, it is not.'

 

'It's December 1st!'

 

Draco shifts himself in an undoubtedly deliberately flaunting way, knowing full well of Harry's fondness for his shapely bottom, with or without trousers. 'Do you have a point?'

 

'It's too early! It'll drop all it's firs!'

 

'Won't.'

 

'Will.'

 

'I'll put a charm on it.'

 

'Oh.'

 

Harry joins Draco in decorating the fir with beautiful baubles, tinsel and charmed.on candles, which can be dimmed or extinguished with the flick of a hand. It feels wonderfully domestic and perfect, even with the distracted thought over the provinance of the decorations, briefly. Especially when they settle down on the rug beside it to admire their handiwork, Harry's hand landing on Draco's arse, Draco answering with an inviting wriggle. Harry's never had sex next to a Christmas tree.

 

And the tree does last until Christmas, as Draco said it would.


End file.
